Talk:When One Man Is Not Enough
If you are like me and could not find any other fish than a Pipira you can still complete this quest. There were no fish on AH and only one I could get off an NPC was the Pipira. He will take it but will simply only chat about 2 subjects. This cofirms that the amount you feed him depicts how much you chat about. -- Niacin May 18,2014 I got a dozen red roses for trading him two fish --Lordshadow 23:48, 8 September 2008 (UTC) You cannot trade two of the same fish. --Retsujo 03:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Bluetail confirmed to NOT work. Was the cheapest thing the guild had >.< --Thala 02:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) After trading Greedie, pipira, and forest carp, Lehko was full. I had a muddy siredon as well, but apparently that was enough. Still got 12 roses. Friend of mine traded his Siredon first, and Lehko was full right away. --Retsujo 04:17, 9 September 2008 (UTC) In case anyone was wondering, trading the Mihgo Mithkabob does nothing. --Lyali 14:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Wish I would have saw this on the discussion page before I wasted my time trying, LOL. But yeah, I can confirm it doesn't work. I updated the main article so everyone else has a heads up^^ --Ami 13:43, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Honestly, Lyali, thank you. I was in fact wondering if that kabob worked. --Lordshadow 14:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I also traded a Blackened Siredon and he didn't want anymore fish. The quest page says he gives you 12 roses after you won't give him anymore fish, but after giving him my fish he went into talking and making me ask him about 6 different topics. It didn't matter which I chose first, he let me pick the next option after that. Yuppiekin 00:05, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Oh! I wonder if what topics he discusses has something to do with how full he is? I seem to remember only getting 4 topics after feeding him twice but he was still hungry. I might be mistaken though.. Lyali 04:10, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I had some fish on a mule so I tested them out: Sandfish, Shining Trout, Noble Lady, and Yellow Globe all do not work. --Ichthyos 13:21, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Flagging the quest? I'm unable to start this quest. All the NPCs just give me the regular chatter they gave before the update. The only possible reason I can think of is because I'm not current on the other WotG missions. Can anyone else verify this?--Nobodyreal 07:47, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Make sure you complete the previous Windurst (S) storyline quests. Check and see if you might have one of the others active, or even have the quest already active. If not, check and see if you have any other nation quests active. Thats all I can think of really. --Fiye 07:53, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Previous storyline quests are complete for all 3 nations and I haven't set foot in any of the other nations since the patch. I'm currently stuck on Purple, The New Black and I'll try flagging this quest again once I've cleared it.--Nobodyreal 09:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :That is probably why then. Beat WotG Mission 7 and maybe things will work. --Fiye 16:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC)